The Best Birthday Present Ever!
by Emochan
Summary: 6 years have past and the Neo-princess of the world must choose her husband, but the one she wants isnt there...will he appear to her in time? Please R and R!


  
  
THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER  
  
One night, Princess Rini of Crystal Tokyo looked up at the night sky, from her balcony. She had long, light-pink hair, tied up in cone-shaped buns. She also had beautiful magenta-colored eyes.  
" Helios... it's my 16th birthday tomorrow. I wish you could come. Its been so long since I saw you last."  
" Small Lady! Please come to dinner." A servant called from the hallway.  
" Alright. I'll be down in a couple of minutes." Rini said as she left her balcony and opened her closet. She put on a light-green dress and walked down a grand staircase. She then walked through two large doors into an enormous dining room with many chandeliers, which lit up the whole room. A long table was in front of her; 8 young women sat there, 4 on each side. At the far end of the table, Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity, sat. " Good evening, Mother, Father."  
" Hello, Rini." Serenity said.  
" You look wonderful, Rini." Endymion stated.  
" Thank you. Hello, Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista."   
" Good evening, Princess." They all said in unison. Rini then sat down next to her parents. As everyone ate, Rini looked closely at her parents. Her mother was very beautiful. She had long, blond hair, longer than Rini's. They were tied in ball-shaped buns, like Rini's "cones". Endymion used to call her "meatball head" when they were younger. She also had dark blue eyes, which sparkled in the light. Her father was very handsome. He had short, jet-black hair, and navy blue eyes. She blushed at the thought of when she was younger, she went to the past, and before she knew that he was her father, she had a huge crush on him. Their love is still strong, after all of these years. Rini thought to herself. When I went back in time to train as a sailor scout, when they were my age, their love was this strong. " Helios..." Rini unknowingly muttered aloud. Serenity noticed her daydreaming.  
" Rini, your father and I have been meaning to talk to you about something very important."  
" What is it, Mother?" Serenity then signaled the sailor scouts to leave.  
" Good night, your Highness, your Majesty." Rei said as they left.  
" Is there something wrong?" Rini asked.  
" Nothing is wrong. But there is something we need to talk about. Since you are turning 16 tomorrow, you are considered and adult on the moon," Serenity explained.  
" And since you will be an adult, you will need a spouse to help rule." Endymion said.  
" What we are trying to say, is that you need to choose a husband." Serenity finished.  
" What?!" Rini exclaimed.  
" I know this is surprising, but you need to when you become 16."  
" But you didn't, Mother!"  
" So, she chose when she was 14 instead." Endymion replied, trying to calm Rini down.  
" Your father is right. I knew that I wanted your father when I was 14, so instead of waiting 2 years, I chose him then and there."  
" We are holding a ball tomorrow for your birthday and every male is invited. You must choose a husband by midnight tomorrow." Endymion told Rini. She was shocked.  
"...May I be excused?" Was all she could say. She then left the room and walked upstairs, silently crying.  
" Mamo-chan what are we going to do? She won't love who she chooses." Serenity said as the sailor scouts walked back in.   
" I know Usako (my little rabbit), but I have a plan."  
" What is it, King?" Ami asked, as the girls sat down.  
" Well, first we...."  
~Meanwhile~  
"Why do I have to go through this?" Rini said as she changed into her nightgown. Then, she sat down on her bed and took a small pink book with purple rabbits on it, from a bunny-shaped backpack. When she opened it, she saw a picture of her as a child, with all the other scouts when they were younger. Behind Rini, her younger parents smiled, as Endymion put bunny-ears on Serenity. " I wish I was 10 again, in the past. It was such an adventure." She set the book on the table by her bed and laid down on her bed. " Six years, Helios. Six whole, long, gruesome years. Boy I wish that Helios could be my husband."  
~Flashback~  
A young Rini hugs a tall boy with white-silver hair and orange eyes. He then transforms into a Pegasus and begins to fly away. Rini runs toward him. " Pegasus, don't go!"  
" As long as you believe in yourself, your beautiful dreams, and me, I will always be with you, my little one." He says as he disappears in the sky.  
~End of flashback~  
Rini dreamed of all the adventures that Helios and her had gone through, as she fell into a deep sleep. She woke up around 9:30 a.m. the next day, to the sounds of chirping birds.   
" Hello birds, I wish I could fly out of this day like you can." Rini said as she got out of her bed. As the birds flew away, Rini walked to her mirror. " I am Rini, heir to Crystal Tokyo and the Earth. I am 16 and now an adult." She quickly took a shower in her private bathroom and when she was done, she put on a light-blue dress with a pink rose picture on the front.   
As she was doing her hair, a servant ran in, out of breath. " Miss Rini, the King and Queen await you at the stairwell."  
" Thank you; please tell them I'll be right down."   
" Yes Ma'am." As the girl left, Rini put on some make-up.   
" Now the real fun begins," Rini whispered to herself as she walked down the stairs.  
" Happy birthday, Rini!" Her parents said smiling. Rini looked around to find everyone decorating. Ribbons and streamers covered the palace and lights lit everything up. There was music that echoed throughout the palace and the sweet smells of food being baked filled the rooms.   
" Wow! You did all this for me?"  
" Well of course! Anything for our now not-so-small-lady!" Serenity cheered. Then she turned to Endymion. " Muffin, our baby has grown so fast, right before our eyes!" She said in a sarcastic voice.  
" I know, dear." He turned to Rini. " So Rini, how do you like the decorations?"  
" I love them, Father. It's all so beautiful."   
" Of course! You are the new Ruler!!!!" Endymion unknowingly yelled.  
" Honey, people are staring at us." Serenity whispered. Endymion put his hand behind his back.  
" Oh! Sorry, everyone!" He said. Then, lines of young men walk through the doors and lined up in front of the family. Rini looked in shock and disgust as she watched Serenity and Endymion shake each man's hand and wished them good luck. When they were done, Rini asked, " Mother, do I have to dance with all of them?!"  
" Yes, dear, or until you choose your husband." Rini groaned as the first man asked her for a dance. " I'm sorry, you're too short."  
" I'm sorry, you're too quiet."  
" I'm sorry, you talk too much." Hours and hours went by as Rini rejected one man after another. Then, when Rini sat down to relax her blistered feet, a trumpet sounded.   
" Now announcing, Prince Hel...Henry!" A tall, young man with short brown hair and blue eyes appeared.  
" Oh, great! Come in, come in!" Serenity cheered as she and Endymion walked over to the prince. " Good luck, dear." Serenity whispered to him.  
" I am sure she will choose me, my queen." Henry said, a bit nervous. He walked over to Rini as she stood up. " May I have this dance, Princess?"  
" Um...okay." Rini stuttered as Henry took her to the dance floor. As they danced, Rini studied him. He looks so familiar , she thought. He is also a great dancer . They danced longer then Rini had danced with any of the other suitors. She got a glimpse of her parents and smiled. Her head was filled with the beautiful music, which seemed to take them to a different world. " Oh Muffin, Rini is finally happy; your plan is working!" Serenity said with a smile.  
" Yes, Odango(dumpling), I know." At 11:45 p.m., the King and Queen stopped the happily dancing couple.   
" Rini, its time to choose your husband." Serenity said. Rini looked around.  
" I choose... Prince Henry!"   
" Yes, my little one." Henry cheered.  
" Wha...?" Rini said, perplexed. Henry then ripped off his clothes to reveal a handsome young man.  
" Hel...Helios?!" Rini was shocked.  
" Yes, my dreamer. I am here." Rini was speechless.  
" I've waited...for six whole years...oh Helios!" Rini ran to her beloved and stared at him. He had the same gorgeous orange eyes, and slightly longer, white-silverish hair. " Oh Helios!" She said as she hugged him tightly. She began to cry. " Helios, Never leave me again!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. Helios smiled. He let go of her, and whipped her tears away.  
" I will never leave you, dearest Rini, I promise. I don't need to anymore." Then the King and Queen smiled. Helios then took out a small, pink, crush-velvet box. Then he opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring that was in the shape of a heart, and it had a diamond in the shape of a Pegasus in the middle. " Oh Helios, its beautiful!" Rini exclaimed as Helios slipped it onto her ring finger.  
" I now declare that Rini and Prince Helios are now engaged to be married!" Endymion yelled.  
" Now since Rini has chosen her suitor, the two shall dance, to spread their love throughout the galaxy." Serenity said. Helios took Rini's hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced to their song, " On the Wings of Love" by Jeffery Osbourne. As they watched, Serenity asked Endymion, " Mamo-chan, doesn't this remind you of our engagement dance?"  
" Of course." Endymion said as he knelt in font of Serenity. " May I have this dance, my beautiful Queen?" Serenity blushed.  
" Yes, my wonderful King." Then the King and Queen danced. When it struck mid-night, the two couples kissed each other as the people of the kingdom clapped and cheered.  
  



End file.
